


I need it

by OutOfMyGourdon



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sexual Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfMyGourdon/pseuds/OutOfMyGourdon
Summary: Fish needs that golden shotgun. He doesn't have it yet, but he'll do what it takes to get it.// TWsSome mild dubious consent. Both parties consent fully to having sex, but Fish doesn't specify how he wants it to go and is displeased at the result.Fish is kind of vulgar, particularly in response to Eyes' sexual advances and beats himself up for liking it. Read at your own discretion.
Relationships: Eyes/Fish (Nuclear Throne)
Kudos: 2





	I need it

It was slick as an oil spill, smooth as a baby's bottom, and it shined as bright as the rising sun: the golden shotgun. Fish couldn't take his eyes off the thing - it was the most beautiful firearm he'd ever seen, leagues ahead of what he used to have in the console of his patrol car. It had beautifully finished wooden furniture, assembled by a master machinist (who had certainly died a long time ago), and not to mention the ever-present bling factor. It was the one thing he wanted most, and that asshole Eyes got his grubby mitts on it first.

At first he tried barter, but every deal passed in one ear and out the other. It seemed there wasn't a weapon in the whole world that would convince him to hand the damned thing over. Hard to blame him really, it obviously had them all beat, but he just wished Eyes could appreciate it the way he did. A guy like him couldn't take care of that thing, he could barely field strip it!

Fish was really kind of out of options at that point. He was no thief, but even if he was Eyes had eyes on the back of his head and then some. You couldn't just sneak past him, he saw everything, that was his whole schtick. There could be 6 feet of concrete between you and his dumb ass, but he was one of those fucking spoon bender types too. So now he was down to begging.

"Come on man, what's it gonna take to get that thing? Name your price, I'll figure it out."

"Mmm-Mmm!" Eyes responded, shaking his head.

"Seriously, anything! There isn't one thing I could give you that you'd take for this thing?!"

"Mmmmm!" Eyes again refused.

"Come on, just think for one second: what's the one thing you want most right now. Look around you, right now. You're telling me nothing in this entire wasteland would be worth it?"

"Hmmmm..." Eyes hummed, apparently delving into thought.

"Alright, you think of something? What do you want?"

"Hmm!" Eyes grunted, his eyes all focusing onto Fish. Eyes used his telepathic powers to project an image into his mind, and...

It was him getting his dick sucked. Of course.

"Oh no way, you can't expect me to-" Fish paused a moment. " _Really,_ " he started to think to himself. " _That's just a one time thing, right? But we keep the shotgun forever. That's gotta be worth it._ "

" _Maybe, but I'm not gay,_ " his internal monologue continued, as though an angel had spontaneously appeared over his right shoulder. " _You don't have to be! Just do it and get the shotgun,_ " the devil over his left would parry back.

"Ok whatever, I'll do it. Don't think this means anything. Just be quiet so I can get this shit over with."

"Mhmm."

Fish gave a quick glance to his surroundings. It was already well past sundown, and they were tucked around a wall from the main bonfire, so they at least had a measure of privacy, though not quite its full guarantee. Eyes leaned back against the cliff wall and fish got on his knees. This would certainly be a first, but extraordinary times called for extraordinary measures: he needed that fucking gun.

"Alright, how do I get this thing out," Fish said, rubbing a webbed hand against Eyes' cockslit.

"Hmmmm..." Eyes sighed gently. Fish could feel a small bulge begin to push against his palm. It slowly began to unfurl as his fingers prodded against the opening, and soon he managed to coax it out entirely.

It was below average in length and had an almost conical shape, tapering equally in all directions until it converged at a single point. The color would best be described as somewhere between strawberry and watermelon. Eyes struggled to maintain focus as Fish fumbled with his cock, clumsily groping it with his large hands. He grunted as Fish gave it a firm, abrupt squeeze. Fish hadn't really gotten to see much in the way of people's junk generally, much less other men, so he had let his idle curiosity get the better of him as he explored its surface with his hand.

"Hmrrr..." Eyes murmured, gently nudging him forward with a hand, not with any actual force, but making his wishes known.

"This better be fucking worth it."

Fish took his hand off and leaned forward, trying to take Eyes' dick into his mouth. He struggled awkwardly for a moment, trying to wrap his lips around it as it drooped down, before bringing his hand back to try and guide Eyes' cock into his mouth. It was a little obvious he hadn't done this before, but thankfully he didn't have too much trouble accommodating Eyes' modest size.

"Hr! Hrmm Mrrm!"

Many of Eyes' eyes began to clench shut as he felt Fish's rough tongue pass across the bottom of his soft cock. Fish didn't really make much effort to actually pleasure Eyes, in part because he wasn't quite sure how, but for someone who didn't know what he was doing his approach was certainly quite aggressive. In place of finesse he substituted rapidity, harshly plunging his mouth onto Eye's cock over and over again. It tasted a little sweet, a fact which Fish tried to shunt from his mind as quickly as he could.

Fish felt Eyes tense up around him. He realized what it meant a moment too late. Eyes reached a hand around the back of his head and tried to pull him in closer as he came, but Fish violently yanked the arm off. He spat what little had ended up in his mouth onto the ground, making much more of a scene than he needed to.

"Jesus man, I didn't say you could do that!" Fish said in a whispered shout, standing up indignantly. "Fuck you."

Fish punched Eyes in the shoulder, not hard enough to really knock him on his ass, but enough to make it clear how pissed he was. He grabbed his gun and walked off. He wiped another spurt of cum off of his cheek. Out of an instinctual morbid curiosity, he brought it to his nose to smell it, before recoiling and desperately wiping it off of his hand and onto the ground. That didn't stop him from registering the scent, of course - fruity, almost like a banana. Not as good as it tasted, but Fish wouldn't be willing to follow that train of thought for long.

At least he got what he came for. It looks like that multi-ocular freak at least kept it in half-decent shape. Judging by the clean cycle and the smooth, heavy trigger pull, it looks like there's at least one thing he hasn't thought of putting his dick in yet. " _God, now that I've thought that he probably will. Better not be with this one, it's mine now._ "

Fish was finally satisfied that he'd put enough distance between the two of them, and sat down with his reward on a small boulder. He spat into his hand, rubbing a bit onto his finger as he stroked it over the barrel of the shotgun, wiping away the thin splotches of caked on dust. It was a gorgeous thing really, and there was a certain feeling he'd never be able to replicate in wiping away what little grime tainted this magnificent machine. He wiped the fluid away with his dry hand, watching as it drew the lustrous sheen right out of the barrel. God, it was such a beaut. Just seeing this thing, feeling it in his hands made him feel amazing. He had actually kind of started to get a little hard thinking about it. Something about just wiping it clean had clearly gotten to him. That had to be it.

God, he just had to shoot something with this thing. Even if it was just a rock, or a pile of sand, he had to feel this thing. He reached for his stash of buckshot, cycled the action back, and...

It was way too small. It just popped right back out of the chamber as soon as he tried to pump the damn thing in. Fuck. Worse, he was still hard too.

-o-

Fish wanted to be mad. He wanted to kick the shit out of Eyes, take his 10 gauge, and then kick the shit out of him again. At least he thought he did. Technically, Eyes only promised him the gun, but he was still pissed. Now he was being told he'd have to bend over if he wanted to even use the damn thing.

"Come on, I already blew you 20 fucking minutes ago," Fish pleaded in exasperation. "It's just some damn steel balls in a tube. You're telling me I'm supposed to take it up the ass for what may as well be a bag of fucking marbles?"

"Hmhrmm mmm mhrmmm mrm," Eyes responded, in a statement that loosely amounted to "Then you should have let me cum in your mouth, asshole," except somehow more vulgar. Though much of the nuance of his mumblings was lost on Fish, Eyes could still make you listen to him, whether you wanted to or not. Telepathy and all that.

"Alright fine, fucking prick. You really want to cum in my mouth? Fucking fine. Then that's what we'll fucking do you perv," Fish raved in an abrasive mockery of a compromise.

"Hmhmmrm mm mmh!" or, in English, "My shoulder still hurts, I'm not making compromises."

"Alright, that's it tough guy, give me that shit!" Fish yelled, lunging forward. Of course, trying to tackle someone who knows what you're thinking 5 seconds before you do is a really fucking stupid plan. He ate turf like a dumbass.

"Hmmhmmmrm, hrm hmmr," or "You're bad at fighting when you're horny." Eyes' allegations were certainly well substantiated - a glance to Fish's crotch was really all one would need to confirm his claims.

"Hff, I am not- Ugh! You're a piece of shit."

"Hm rm rmhm mmrr, hrrm," amounted to "I'll still cum in your mouth, since you seemed so insistent."

Fish got up and dusted himself off. "You try this shit again and I'll be returning your 'generous donation' at 1200 feet per second."

Fish motioned Eyes to get up, before he took his place, bending over where he was sitting. His knees dug into the dusty silt, and his abdomen rested on top of the thin, long rock that Eyes had been using as a seat. Fish really wanted to shoot that fucking gun. That's what he kept telling himself. He just really wanted to shoot that fucking gun.

Eyes walked up slowly. He wanted to savor this. He ran two hands down Fish's scaly back, until he got down to his ass cheeks, which he gave a good, firm squeeze. He also took a moment to admire Fish's throbbing red dick, which just barely peered out from in between his legs.

"Hmm hm hm," Eyes remarked, admiring Fish's lean body. He reached a hand around and dipped it into Fish's mouth. It was a bit of a struggle getting him to open his mouth without also biting a finger off, but he didn't have one of his own to work with. He stuck a slimy finger up Fish's ass, doing his best to get the fickle saliva to smooth things up a bit before it could dry out in the arid desert. It was an uphill battle getting Fish to let him move it even a little, he wouldn't stop clenching up.

"Hm hmmmmmmm," Eyes said in an attempt at encouraging Fish to relax. It really didn't work. Well, he could at least say he tried. Eyes wasn't exactly working with a jackhammer here, so that was probably going to be enough as far as prep was concerned.

Eyes lined himself up, rubbing himself just a bit more before he slammed into Fish. "Aghh!" Fish groaned out, his back arching upwards with the intense new sensation. Eyes grabbed him by the hips and steadily thrusted into him, driving a flurry of grunts and groans from Fish, whose hands reached for the edge of the rock, anchoring him in place as Eyes' stout cock prodded into him. Eyes eagerly slammed in a few more times before suddenly pulling out. Fish thought he despised the feeling of having Eyes inside of him, but he could now be sure that he hated feeling empty even more. Eyes walked around to the other side, slowly running a hand across his shaft to keep it nice and stiff.

"Hrmhmm hrm," Eyes said. Fish knew perfectly well what it meant, pouting for a moment before he opened his mouth. No sooner had he done so than Eyes had gripped the sides of his head and thrust his short, tapered cock into his mouth. He came instantly, flooding Fish's mouth with cum. There wasn't much, but he was still unprepared. He lingered for a few seconds before slowly pulling it back out, letting a few stray drops flow down Fish's lips. Fish tried his best to gulp it down.

"We're even." These were the only two words to leave Fish's mouth as he grabbed a box of shells and quickly shuffled away. He hustled quickly back to his stash.

He hastily sat back down at his private spot, gripping his dick in one hand as he rested his back against the large boulder he kept his stuff buried under. "Fuck, how did he get me that hard? Fuck," he cursed under his breath. "It has to be that fucking hypnotist shit. He has to have fucked with my mind. He fucking- Ngh!" Fish moaned, his whisper breaking as he lustfully stroked his hard red cock. "I'm just- I'm just hard now because I still need to jerk off. Fffff-fucking asshole, using his brain powers to- Agh! Turn me on. Jesus!" Fish said, finally reaching his long awaited climax, a few small spurts of jizz climbing their way out of him. "Fuck, that better have been why I was so fucking- fuck..."

It wasn't.


End file.
